camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
List of Camp Lazlo episodes
__TOC__ Episodes Season 1 (2005) No. in series No. in season Title Animation direction by Written by Storyboarded by Original air date Prod. code 1a 1a "Gone Fishin' (Sort of)" Brian Sheesley Joe Murray and Mark O'Hare Joe Murray, Mark O'Hare, and Merriwether Williams (story) Mark O'Hare July 8, 2005 105a Scoutmaster Lumpus tries to hook a fish in Leaky Lake, all the while trying to keep Lazlo, Raj and Clam as far away as possible. 1b 1b "Beans Are from Mars" Russel Calabrese Rick Farmiloe and Thurop Van Orman Steve Little , Martin Olson , and Merriwether Williams (story) Thurop Van Orman July 8, 2005 105b The Squirrel Scouts suspect Lazlo and his friends are from another planet, and so they kidnap them for some genuine alien interrogation. 2a 2a "Snake Eyes" Swinton O. Scott III Mike Roth and Tom King Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Tom King July 8, 2005 108a The Jelly Beans befriend a garter snake , which gets loose and goes on a mad rampage. 2b 2b "Racing Slicks" Brian Sheesley Rick Farmiloe and Thurop Van Orman Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Thurop Van Orman July 8, 2005 108b Camp Kidney competes in a soap box derby , with Slinkman at the wheel of the Jelly Beans' entry into the race. 3a 3a "Lights Out" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Antoine Guilbaud July 15, 2005 103a Scoutmaster Lumpus wants to watch a comet named after him that passes Earth once every 50,000 years, but the lights at the Jelly Bean cabin are interfering with his viewing. At first the Jelly Beans think he wants to blow up the moon . Lumpus later doesn't see the comet until it disappears for another 50,000 years. 3b 3b "Swimming Buddy" Russsell Calabrese Rick Farmiloe and Thurop Van Orman Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Thurop Van Orman July 15, 2005 103b Lazlo tries to help Raj overcome his aquaphobia , so Raj can pass his swimming test, and swim with them during summer. 4a 4a "Parasitic Pal" Brian Sheesley Mark O'Hare and Joe Murray (also story) Joe Murray July 22, 2005 101a Lazlo comes out of Leaky Lake and a sea lamprey is attached on his head. Lazlo attempts to have fun with Lamar (the sea lamprey) until he sucks away Lazlo's blood. Note: Joe Murray said that he intended for "Parasitic Pal" to be "one of the first" episodes broadcast. Cartoon Network believed that Lazlo should be established as a character "without a leech stuck to his head", so the network broadcast "Parasitic Pal" about "4 episodes in". 4b 4b "It's No Picnic" Russell Calabrese Mark O'Hare Joe Murray and Mark O'Hare (story) TBA July 22, 2005 101b What was supposed to be a friendly picnic has the scouts of both Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats facing each other in a " Pinecone Sitting" showdown 5a 5a "The Weakest Link" Lindsey Pollard Joe Murray Joe Murray and Mark O'Hare (story) TBA July 29, 2005 102a When Commander Hoo-Ha announces the annual camp inspection, the rest of the scouts cook up a plan to keep Lazlo, Raj and Clam out of camp. But since Lazlo is the only one that can start fire they must get him back or else no clean underwear for another year. 5b 5b "Lumpy Treasure" Swinton O. Scott III Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Carey Yost Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Carey Yost July 29, 2005 102b The Jelly Bean trio go off in search of hidden treasure, but end up finding trouble. 6a 6a "Tree Hugger" Swinton O. Scott III Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Carey Yost Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Carey Yost August 5, 2005 104a The Jelly Beans try to convince Scoutmaster Lumpus not to chop down a rare tree called the Migrating Mulberry Tree. 6b 6b "Marshmallow Jones" Lindsey Pollard Mike Roth and Tom King Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Tom King August 5, 2005 104b Raj's marshmallow addiction has him in a sticky situation. 7a 7a "Dosey Doe" Swinton O. Scott III Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Carey Yost Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Carey Yost August 12, 2005 106a In an attempt to get Jane Doe's attention, Scoutmaster Lumpus allows Camp Kidney hosts a dance, a Shindig Hootananny Hullabaloo , to which the Squirrel Scouts are invited. 7b 7b "Prodigious Clamus" Lindsey Pollard Mike Roth and Tom King Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Tom King August 12, 2005 106b Scoutmaster Lumpus seeks to cash in on Clam's newly-discovered genius. 8a 8a "The Nothing Club" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Antoine Guilbaud August 19, 2005 107a While Edward forms a campwide anti-Lazlo club, Lazlo makes his own club out of nothing, which ultimately proves more popular than Edward's club. 8b 8b "Loogie Llama" Russell Calabrese Rick Farmiloe and Thurop Van Orman Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Thurop Van Orman August 19, 2005 107b The Jelly Beans are down in the dumps because they do not have horses at camp. But one spitfire of a llama will soon change that. 9a 9a "Float Trippers" Lindsey Pollard Mike Roth and Tom King Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Tom King August 26, 2005 109a Raj panics when he loses his retainer , and Clam and Lazlo try to cheer him up. 9b 9b "The Wig of Why" Russell Calabrese Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Antoine Guilbaud August 26, 2005 109b When Lazlo finds a wig, he turns into Madame Lazlo, who offers the campers predictions . 10a 10a "Prickly Pining Dining" Linsey Pollard Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Carey Yost Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Carey Yost September 2, 2005 111a When the camp's chef falls ill, the entire camp goes to town for a meal, but Lumpus decides to ditch the check. 10b 10b "Camp Kidney Stinks" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Antoine Guilbaud September 2, 2005 111b The entire camp is rolling in stinkweed, much to Samson's dismay. After a visit from the smell fairy, Samson comes to admire the wonderful stench. 11a 11a "Slugfest" Swinton O. Scott III Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Carey Yost Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Carey Yost September 5, 2005 110a Slugfest only happens every five years, and Slinkman has tickets. The only problem is that Scoutmaster Lumpus does not want to let Slinkman have a vacation. 11b 11b "Beans & Weenies" Russell Calabrese Rick Farmiloe and Thurop Van Orman Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Thurop Van Orman September 5, 2005 110b Lazlo, Raj and Clam become famous throughout camp for making outstanding hot dogs. But when egos get in the way, the Jelly Beans split up to pursue unsuccessful solo careers. 12a 12a "Beans & Pranks" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Antoine Guilbaud and Tuck Tucker September 9, 2005 112a Every year on June 9, someone pranks Lumpus. This year, he's determined to find out who it is. 12b 12b "Movie Night" Swinton O. Scott III Mike Roth and Mike Kenny Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Mike Kenny September 9, 2005 112b According to the Bean Scout regulations, Edward is too young to watch Mountain Zombies of Scab Lagoon (rated BB, Big Boys), and has to watch Mr. Cotton Goes to Bubbleland instead. After, since his birthday isn't until 6pm, he is treated like a baby with Lazlo watching over him. 13a 13a "The Big Cheese" Russell Calabrese Joe Murray, Mark O'Hare, and Thurop Van Orman Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Thurop Van Orman September 16, 2005 113a Raj gets an Indian cheese wheel from the Kafizzel River in the mail, which Lumpus tries to steal. Little does Lumpus know, but this particular cheese is poisonous. 13b 13b "Campers All Pull Pants" Swinton O. Scott III Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Carey Yost Steve Little, Martin Olson, and Merriwether Williams (story) Carey Yost September 16, 2005 113b Edward goes around pulling down everyone's pants, and when it comes to Lazlo's turn, he tries to run. Season 2 (2005–2006) No. in series No. in season Title Animation direction by Written by Storyboarded by Original air date Prod. code 14a 1a "Hallobeanies" Brian Sheesley Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Cosmo Segurson Kaz , Steve Little , and Merriwether Williams (story) Cosmo Segurson October 1, 2005 201a When the rest of the Bean Scouts head home for Halloween, The Jelly Beans figure Camp Kidney is the best place to spend the holiday. 14b 1b "Meatman" Lindsey Pollard Mike Roth and Mike Kenny Steve Little and Merriwether Williams (story) Mike Kenny October 1, 2005 201b Chef McMuesli is insulted over the campers criticism of his health food, so he gives a can of potted meat , which has some very unusual properties. 15a 2a "No Beads, No Business" Swinton O. Scott III Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Kaz, Steve Little, and Merriwether Williams (story) Antoine Guilbaud November 11, 2005 202 When Raj gets his turn to run the camp store, business is slow until Lazlo decides to help him. 15b 2b "Miss Fru Fru" Russell Calabrese Mike Roth and Tuck Tucker Kaz, Steve Little, and Merriwether Williams (story) Tuck Tucker November 11, 2005 202b After Jane Doe quits, the Squirrel Scouts host a Miss Fru Fru pageant to bring her back. "Be true to the Fru Fru spirit we adore and your heart will soar forever more". 16a 3a "Parent's Day" Lindsey Pollard Sam Henderson and Mark O'Hare Steve Little and Merriwether Williams (story) Mark O'Hare November 18, 2005 203a Scoutmaster Lumpus' parents fail to visit on Parent's Day, so the rest of camp masquerades as his mother and father to cheer him up, with unexpected results. 16b 3b "Club Kidney-Ki" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Antoine Guilbaud November 18, 2005 203b Lumpus can't stand the fact that Slinkman is under doctor's orders to take a vacation, so Lumpus decorates Camp Kidney Hawaiian-style, hoping to fool Slinkman. Note: When Lazlo remarks, "I don't know where I'm gonna go when the volcano blows!" This is a quote from Jimmy Buffett 's song " Volcano ". Murray said in an interview that when he brainstormed to determine the song for a luau scene, he could not select a song. According to Murray when he came to his house and heard his daughter sing " The Hokey Pokey ," he created the song "The Hula Pokey" and "made up stuff about throwing poi". Murray said that he decided to use the ideas when he saw his daughter laugh. 17a 4a "Handy Helper" Swinton O. Scott III Mike Roth and Tuck Tucker Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Tuck Tucker November 25, 2005 204a Lumpus never earned his Handy Helper badge, now he has to spend time with his least-favorite scout Lazlo to complete the requirements. 17b 4b "Love Sick" Russell Calabrese Mark O'Hare and Joe Murray Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Joe Murray November 25, 2005 204b Clam catches lovesickness and falls for Squirrel Scout Gretchen, so Lazlo and Raj try to snap him out of it. 18a 5a "Hello Dolly" Brian Sheesley Mike Roth and Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Kent Osborne January 27, 2006 205a Edward's secret doll, Veronica, is discovered by the campers. What will he do? 18b 5b "Over Cooked Beans" Lindsey Pollard Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Cosmo Segurson January 27, 2006 205b The hottest day at Camp Kidney is making life there miserable, at least until Jelly Cabin brings an air conditioner from Prickly Pines back to camp. Making things both better and worse for everyone. 19a 6a "The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain" Swinton O. Scott III Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Antoine Guilbaud February 17, 2006 206a Lumpus brings the Jelly Cabin scouts on a camping trip, using a beloved tent passed down from Lumpus' great-grandfather. 19b 6b "Dead Bean Drop" Russell Calabrese Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Cosmo Segurson February 17, 2006 206b The scouts learn that many years ago, Slinkman was once a daredevil until Lumpus ruined his career. 20a 7a "I've Never Bean in a Sub" Brian Sheesley Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) John Infantino March 3, 2006 207a Lazlo tries to break the world's record for stacking beans. 20b 7b "The Great Snipe Hunt" Lindsey Pollard Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) Antoine Guilbaud March 3, 2006 207b Lumpus sends the scouts on a wild-goose chase after a snipe . 21a 8a "Burpless Bean" Russell Calabrese Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) John Infantino March 10, 2006 208a Edward is leading a chorus to burp the song Camptown Races . But Lazlo does not know how to burp. Seeing that Raj and Clam will boycott the performance if he boots Lazlo from the choir, Edward has no choice but to teach Lazlo how to burp. 21b 8b "Slap Happy" Swinton O. Scott III Mike Roth and Stephanie Erdel Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Stephanie Erdel March 10, 2006 208b Lumpus is shocked to see that Lazlo has accidentally discovered the secret handshake of the Legume Council. 22a 9a "Snow Beans" Swinton O. Scott III Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) John Infantino March 17, 2006 209a The Bean Scouts and the Squirrel Scouts go on a skiing trip at Mount Whitehead. 22b 9b "Irreconcilable Dungferences" Brian Sheesley Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Mark O'Hare, Clayton McKenzie Morrow, and Cosmo Segurson Mark O'Hare March 17, 2006 209b Chip and Skip get into an argument, so Lazlo tries to get them to get along again. 23a 10a "Mascot Madness" Lindsey Pollardey Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Antoine Guilbaud June 14, 2006 210a After the campers vie to become the camp mascot, Edward gets jealous because of Raj and Clam getting the mascot position. Edward tries to prevent the Jelly Beans from becoming the mascot. 23b 10b "Tomato Paste" Brian Sheesley Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Cosmo Segurson June 14, 2006 210b Edward earns enough badges to graduate from Camp Kidney to Tomato Camp, but after watching images of the camp, he decides that he does not want to go. 24a 11a "Camp Samson" Swinton O. Scott III Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) John Infantino June 22, 2006 212a Samson feels left out from the group, so in the camp yearbook, he puts pictures of his face all over the yearbook . 24b 11b "Beany Weenies" Russell Calabrese Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Cosmo Segurson June 22, 2006 212b Commander Hoo-Ha makes Ms. Mucus help the Bean Scouts pass their fitness test, but she tries to make them fail by taking them to a carnival. 25a 12a "There's No Place Like Gnome" Brian Sheesley Mike Roth and Stephanie Erdel Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Stephanie Erdel June 23, 2006 211a Edward gets bitten by a wood gnome and worries that they will eat him. To stop this, Lazlo has him pick one of Lumpus' nose hairs. 25b 12b "Hot Spring Fever" Lindsey Pollard Kaz and Antoine Guilbaud Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Antoine Guilbaud June 23, 2006 211b Raj and Samson fight over access to their secret hot spring. They blackmail each other by threatening to tell their gross secrets. Note: Joe Murray believes that Jeff Bennett , the voice actor for Samson and Raj, should have "won an award" for his work in this episode. Describing the episode as "basically Samson fighting with Raj," Murray said that viewers "never could" realize that Bennett was "jumping back and forth fighting with himself". 26 13 "Hello Summer Goodbye Camp" Russell Calabrese and Brian Sheesley Kaz, Joe Murray, and Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, Kent Osborne, and Kaz (story) Joe Murray, Mark O'Hare, and John Infantino June 29, 2006 301 This half-hour double episode finds the Scouts returning to Camp Kidney for the summer, only to find it closed. To prevent this from happening, Lazlo brings Raj, Clam, and Patsy on a perilous journey through the woods to find the Rock of Hope, which leads them to the Worldwide Bean Scout Jamboree to find the Big Bean to help them save Camp Kidney. However, the Big Bean is a little bean who lied to Lazlo saying his cousin Clyde sent him on the journey and that he shut Camp Kidney down. But when Lazlo finds a poem written on the inside of his hand-me-down neckerchief and realizes he went to Camp Kidney years ago, he changes his mind and decides to reopen Camp Kidney. Season 3 (2006–2007) No. in series No. in season Title Animation direction by Written by Storyboarded by Original air date Prod. code 27 1 "7 Deadly Sandwiches" Brian Sheesley Joe Murray and Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams , Steve Little , and Kaz (story) TBA July 4, 2006 213 A two-part episode involving the Bean Scouts putting on a play about seven deadly sandwiches, with Lazlo as the director. Lumpus, looking for a chance to impress Jane Doe. 28a 2a "The Big Weigh In" Swinton O. Scott III Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Cosmo Segurson July 11, 2006 302a Lumpus is misled to believe he is 35 pounds underweight, leading him to go on a hunt for a lard-a-doodle bird. 28b 2b "Hard Days Samson" Lindsey Pollard Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) John Infantino July 11, 2006 302b The Squirrel Scouts go crazy for Samson because he looks like teen idol Hanley Manster (as seen from the new issue of "DreamBoat" magazine). 29a 3a "Waiting for Edward" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Stephanie Erdel Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Stephanie Erdel July 20, 2006 303a As punishment when the Dungs destroy Lumpus' cabin, Slinkman makes Edward their chaperon . 29b 3b "Beans in Toyland" Lindsey Pollard Mike Roth and Stephanie Erdel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Stephanie Erdel July 20, 2006 303b When Clam's toy airplane flies into Ms. Mucus' trailer and Clam sneaks in to get it back, he discovers a horde of confiscated toys. 30a 4a "Where's Clam" Russell Calabrese Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) J. G. Quintel July 26, 2006 304a When Raj loses Clam in the forest, he covers his mistake by telling Lazlo that Clam is now invisible. 30b 4b "Bowling for Dinosaurs" Swinton O. Scott III Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) J. G. Quintel July 26, 2006 304b Lumpus tricks the Bean Scouts into digging for dinosaur bones, but his real goal is to have them dig a trench for a bowling alley. 31a 5a "Squirrel Seats" Lindsey Pollard Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Cosmo Segurson August 17, 2006 305a When Lazlo and Patsy want to sit together on a field trip, the Bean Scouts will do anything to prevent him from making a terrible mistake. 31b 5b "Creepy Crawly Campy" Lindsey Pollard Kaz and Eddie Trigueros Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Eddie Trigueros August 17, 2006 305b Raj is usually terrified of insects, but an oddly cute bug has him turning over a new leaf. 32a 6a "Sweet Dream Baby" Swinton O. Scott III Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) John Infantino August 22, 2006 306a The day before Lumpus' big speech to Grand Legume Counsel, the Jelly Beans are forced to sleep in Lumpus' cabin. 32b 6b "Dirt Nappers" Russell Calabrese Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) John Infantino August 22, 2006 306b When Samson goes overboard vacuuming the camp, the result is a disaster for the Dung Beetles. 33a 7a "Spacemates" Russell Calabrese Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) J. G. Quintel August 29, 2006 307a Nina is convinced that the Dungs are her soul-mates. Lazlo does not appear in this episode. 33b 7b "Temper Tee Pee" Brian Sheesley Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Cosmo Segurson August 29, 2006 307b Edward gets sent to the "Temper Teepee" over his anger at losing a game of checkers to Lazlo; upon his arrival, he finds his counselor to be McMuesli. 34a 8a "Lazlo Loves a Parade" Russell Calabrese Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) J. G. Quintel September 22, 2006 309a Lazlo tries to make the best float for the Prickly Pines Parade. But when the Squirrel Scouts realize that they don't have enough time to get a float in, they try to steal Camp Kidney's float. 34b 8b "Are You There S.M.I.T.S? It's Me Samson" Lindsey Pollard Kaz and Eddie Trigueros Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, Kaz, and Kent Osborne (story) Eddie Trigueros September 22, 2006 309b Samson believes he has upset S.M.I.T.S. (The Scoutmaster in the Sky), thus being pelted by sports balls wherever he goes. 35a 9a "Tusk Wizard" Swinton O. Scott III Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) John Infantino September 29, 2006 308a Raj falls apart when he loses his tusks because he believes that the Tusk Wizard does not know he is at Camp Kidney. He eventually gets to the point where he attempts to hitchhike to India to see the Tusk Wizard. So Lazlo dresses up like the Tusk Wizard to make Raj feel better and not leave Camp Kidney. 35b 9b "Squirrel Scout Slinkman" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Eddie Trigueros Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Eddie Trigueros September 29, 2006 308b Slinkman becomes the scoutmaster of Acorn Flats after Jane Doe leaves for two nights, but he does not seem to be doing well at his new job. 36a 10a "Bear-l-y a Vacation" Brian Sheesley Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) John Infantino February 2, 2007 310a Nurse Leslie begins to feel the pressure of his job and goes on a hike. Lazlo, Raj, and Clam come with him to make sure that he's relaxing, but end up making his vacation even more stressful than his job. 36b 10b "Radio Free Edward" Swinton O. Scott III Clayton McKenzie Morrow and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) Cosmo Segurson February 2, 2007 310b The Bean Scouts discover Camp Kidney has a radio station and decide to put on some radio shows. Edward fakes a yeti attack when his radio show does not get any listeners. 37a 11a "Valentine's Day" Swinton O. Scott III Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) J. G. Quintel February 9, 2007 403a Patsy writes a Valentine's Day card for Lazlo, but her father, Commander Hoo-Ha finds her card. He forces her to beat all the Bean Scouts that she does not love. When she does not beat Lazlo, Commander Hoo-Ha will inflict a harsher punishment on him. 37b 11b "A Job Well Dung" Lindsey Pollard Kaz and Kim Roberson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Kim Roberson February 9, 2007 403b The Dung Beetles must get jobs in order to stay at Camp Kidney, or else they will have to return to their home. Lumpus does not want them to leave because if they do, he will not receive a cabin upgrade. 38a 12a "The Bean Tree" Linsey Pollard Mark "Thurop" Van Orman and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Cosmo Segurson February 16, 2007 311a When Lazlo puts his photo on Lumpus's family tree, Lumpus starts to believe that he is his father and retires from being scoutmaster, happy with passing the camp on to his "son", Lazlo. 38b 12b "Taking Care of Gretchen" Russell Calabrese Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) J. G. Quintel February 16, 2007 311b When Lazlo unintentionally laughs at Gretchen, she says that she will "get him", so he enlists the help of Samson to "take care" of Gretchen. 39a 13a "Scoop of the Century" Brian Sheesley Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) John Infantino February 23, 2007 312a Lazlo helps Dave and Ping Pong make their camp newspaper better. When they find "The scoop of the century" the paper sells much better. Lumpus, not being permitted to read the paper due to camp rules, thinks they wrote something bad about him and becomes obsessed with reading the paper. It turns out to be just a toothpick sculpture made by Samson. 39b 13b "Boxing Edward" Swinton O. Scott III Kaz and Eddie Trigueros Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Eddie Trigueros February 23, 2007 312b Edward tries to mail himself out of Camp Kidney, but he is repetitively denied due to a lack of stamps. He tries to borrow stamps from the other scouts, but they want to be mailed as well. Season 4 (2007) No. in series No. in season Title Animation direction by Written by Storyboarded by Original air date Prod. code 43a 1a "Strange Trout from Outer Space" Brian Sheesley Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams , Steve Little , and Kaz (story) J. G. Quintel May 25, 2007 406a Aliens abduct Samson and want cheese. Finding Samson of no use to them, the aliens release him. Upon his return, he finds three new campers arrive from Canada, and Samson is certain that they are the aliens in disguise, so he sets out to prove it. 43b 1b "Cheese Orbs" Swinton O. Scott III Cosmo Segurson and Kimberly Roberson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Kimberly Roberson May 25, 2007 406b With their search failed at Camp Kidney, the aliens hope to get luckier in their search for cheese in Acorn Flats, where the Squirrel Scouts are preparing the annual Cheese-festival. 42a 2a "Hold It Lazlo" Lindsey Pollard Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) J. G. Quintel June 6, 2007 313 Edward loses a drinking contest to Lazlo, infuriating Edward, who stops Lazlo from going to the bathroom for revenge. 42b 2b "Being Edward" Russell Calabrese Mark "Thurop" Van Orman and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, Kaz, and Kent Osborne (story) Cosmo Segurson June 6, 2007 313b Edward puts "Edward Day" on the calendar for the next day (so everyone will worship him), only to find that everyone is acting like Edward, particularly Clam. 44a 3a "Award to the Wise" Russell Calabrese Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kent Osborne (story) John Infantino June 13, 2007 404a Lazlo wins an award, but the other Bean scouts grow jealous. Things go out of hand when Lazlo makes them awards out of toilet paper. 44b 3b "Cave Chatter" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Eddie Trigueros Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Eddie Trigueros June 13, 2007 404b Samson uses a frozen caveman to talk to, but the Jellies find his icy buddy and try to thaw him out, much to Samson's dismay. 45a 4a "Ed's Benedict" Lindsey Pollard Cosmo Segurson and Kim Roberson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Kim Roberson June 20, 2007 405a Edward is extremely annoyed with campers teasing him with jokes about laying eggs. But when he actually seems to lay one, he grows extremely fond of it. 45b 4b "The Book of Slinkman" Russell Calabrese Kaz and Eddie Trigueros Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Eddie Trigueros June 20, 2007 405b Due to a mailing error, Slinkman receives the "Squirrel Scout Handbook." The camp turns upside down with all the new rules. 46a 5a "Never Bean on the Map" Swinton O. Scott III Kent Osborne and John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) John Infantino June 27, 2007 407a The Jellies realize that Camp Kidney is not on a place mat map at Beef Lumberjacks, thus leading them to do whatever it takes to get them on it. 46b 5b "Harold & Raj" Lindsey Pollard John Infantino and Piero Piluso Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Piero Piluso June 27, 2007 407b Harold (the walrus scout) decides that he wants to be with the "cool scouts" (mostly with Raj). 47a 6a "Lumpus vs. the Volcano" Russell Calabrese Cosmo Segurson and Kimberly Roberson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Kimberly Roberson July 11, 2007 408a A volcano spirit gets angry at Lumpus when he refuses to sacrifice his chicken pot pie . 47b 6b "Nursemaster" Brian Sheesley John Infantino and Piero Piluso Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Piero Piluso July 11, 2007 408b Nurse Leslie feels he is not respected in camp; therefore applying for a job at Acorn Flats. 48a 7a "Dungs in Candyland" Brian Sheesley Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) J. G. Quintel July 18, 2007 409a When Slinkman goes on a candy confiscation rampage, Samson uses his chemistry set to make candy, with disastrous results. 48b 7b "Tour Wars" Swinton O. Scott III Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) J. G. Quintel July 18, 2007 409b Edward and the Jelly Bean trio are in competition to start a tour business. 49a 8a "Lazlo's First Crush" Brian Sheesley John Infantino and Piero Piluso Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Piero Piluso July 25, 2007 410a Lazlo develops a huge crush on the mermaid of Leakey Lake. And when Raj goes in the lake to give the mermaid a piece of his mind, he falls in love with her too. 49b 8b "Living La Vida Lumpus" Russell Calabrese Cosmo Segurson and Kim Roberson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Kim Roberson July 25, 2007 410b After some convincing from Lumpus, Lazlo starts to dislike Camp Kidney. Lumpus initially likes 'the new Lazlo', but when Lazlo becomes too much like Lumpus, Lumpus consults with Raj and Clam to return Lazlo to his delightful, optimistic self. 50a 9a "Samson's Mail Fraud" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Mark O'Hare August 15, 2007 411a After Samson gets picked on for not having friends outside of camp, he makes a lie about getting letters from a famous magician. 50b 9b "The Haunted Coffee Table" Swinton O. Scott III Kaz and Ant Ward Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Ant Ward August 15, 2007 411b Slinkman and Raj confront a haunted coffee table. 51a 10a "Friendward" Russell Calabrese Mike Roth and J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) J. G. Quintel August 22, 2007 412a Edward attempts the unthinkable—he tries to make a friend. 51b 10b "Camp Dinkey" Brian Sheesley John Infantino and Piero Piluso Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Piero Piluso August 22, 2007 412b The gang imagines the perfect place called Camp Dinkey. 52a 11a "Doting Doe-Eyed Deerest" Swinton O. Scott III Cosmo Segurson and Kim Roberson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Kim Roberson August 29, 2007 413a Jane Doe is driven to the very brink of insanity when the Bean Scouts bunk with her after seeing the pampering she's given Chip and Skip. 52b 11b "Clown Camp" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Ant Ward Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Ant Ward August 29, 2007 413b Lumpus decides to make every day Clown Day, despite Lazlo's fear. Season 5 (2007–2008) No. in series No. in season Title Animation direction by Written by Storyboarded by Original air date Prod. code 53a 1a "Edward's Big Bag" Swinton O. Scott III John Infantino and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams , Steve Little , and Kaz (story) TBA September 3, 2007 501a An odd sleeping bag creature shows up on a camping trip. 53b 1b "The List" Russell Calabrese Kaz and Ant Ward Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) Ant Ward September 3, 2007 501b Edward must complete a list of good deeds as pennance for "accidentally" hurting Lazlo. 54a 2a "Camp Complain" Sue Perrotto J. G. Quintel Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) TBA September 4, 2007 502a Slinkman organizes a group to address camp complaints. 54b 2b "The Engagement" Brian Sheesley Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) TBA September 4, 2007 502b Lumpus is heartbroken after Jane Doe gets engaged to Mayor Pothole McPucker. 55a 3a "Call Me Almondine" Russell Calabrese John Infantino and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) TBA September 5, 2007 503a Squirrel Scout Almondine ponders the meaning of being pretty. 55b 3b "Clam the Outlaw" Swinton O. Scott III Mike Kenny Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) TBA September 5, 2007 503b Clam becomes an outlaw after a scuffle with Scoutmaster Lumpus. 56a 4a "Penny for Your Dung" Sue Perrotto Kaz and Ant Ward Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Ant Ward September 6, 2007 504a Chip and Skip wreak havoc on the camp as they search for their favorite penny. 56b 4b "Baby Bean" Brian Sheesley Kaz and Ant Ward Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) Ant Ward September 6, 2007 504b Overuse of labor-saving devices causes Raj to regress into a baby. 57a 5a "Bad Luck Be a Camper Tonight" Russell Calabrese John Infantino Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) TBA March 6, 2008 505a Lazlo inherits bad luck from Samson. 57b 5b "Step Clam" Swinton O. Scott III Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) TBA March 6, 2008 505b Clam pretends to be Nina's brother to get her in the sisterhood club. 58a 6a "S Is for Crazy" Sue Perrotto John Infantino and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) TBA March 13, 2008 506a A jellyfish attaches itself to Samson's head, frying his brain, and he and Lumpus start chaos. Unfortunately, Samson's pranks go too far when his parents (who turn out to be jellyfish) call to visit the camp. 58b 6b "Samson Needs a Hug" Brian Sheesley Derek Drymon Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) TBA March 13, 2008 506b Lazlo hugs everyone (except Samson) when Samson is the one who needs a hug. 59a 7a "Wedding Bell Blues" Russell Calabrese John Infantino and Cosmo Segurson Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) TBA March 20, 2008 507a Lumpus and Jane plan to get married, but Jane gets stuck inside Raj's trunk. In the end the two marry. 59b 7b "O Brother, Who Art Thou" Swinton O. Scott III Kaz Merriwether Williams and Steve Little (story) TBA March 20, 2008 507b Edward's brothers pay a visit to Camp Kidney. 60a 8a "Peace Frog" Brian Sheesley Joe Murray and Mark O'Hare TBA March 27, 2008 508a Lumpus, having a mid-life crisis, buys a new SUV which causes problems when the campers try to train their frogs for the Leap Frog competition. 60b 8b "Lumpus's Last Stand" Sue Perrotto John Infantino Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, and Kaz (story) TBA March 27, 2008 508b Lumpus and Lazlo discover that by using wet paint instead of clothing, they are finally free from the bondage of laundry. Series Finale . TV movies / Specials No. in series Title Directed by Written and Storyboarded by Story by Original air date Prod. code 40-41 "Where's Lazlo?" Joe Murray , Mark O'Hare , and Brian Sheesley Joe Murray and Mark O'Hare Joe Murray, Mark O'Hare, and Merriwether Williams February 18, 2007 401-402 An Emmy-winning hour-long prequel about how the Jelly Cabin trio met. When Lazlo disappears after meeting a bear, the camp assumes he has been mauled, while Clam and Raj refuse to accept that explanation. The story is told by Raj and Clam after all of this. The camp members speculate about Lazlo's fate, wondering if the bear devoured Lazlo or if Lazlo found himself lost around Prickly Pines. 57 "Kamp Kringle" Brian Sheesley (animation) Joe Murray and Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams and Steve Little December 7, 2007 509 Santa vacations at Camp Kidney after his workshop is destroyed, but soon decides not to return home or resume toy making. Shorts These shorts were featured on television and on the podcasts , and were created without the involvement of the creator, Joe Murray . [ 4 ] Title Original air date Production code "Empty Nest" November 9, 2006 S1 Lumpus is determined to get a photo of a rare bird in order to win a big cash prize. "The Eternal Flame" November 22, 2006 S2 After winning a baked bean eating contest, Lazlo realizes that his stomach is getting gassy. During the presentation, Lazlo makes flatulence, which blows up the camp. "Nudist Camp" April 9, 2007 S3 Lazlo accidentally took Lumpus' clothes while he is bathing in the lake. Lumpus tries to get back to his cabin before anyone sees him naked. "Hiccups" April 23, 2007 S4 Clam gets the hiccups, thus leading Lazlo and Raj to help him get rid of them. "Survival of the Lamest" June 4, 2007 S5 Lumpus gets lost in the woods with Lazlo and must keep himself from going crazy. "A Chip and Skip Cartoon: Marooned Maroons" June 11, 2007 S6 While swimming in the lake, the Dung Beetles find themselves "stranded" on a raft. "Tales from the Campfire" June 18, 2007 S7 The Bean Scouts tell lousy horror stories at a campfire. "Mail Dominance" July 2, 2007 S8 Edward gains jealousy when he does not receive any mail and Lazlo receives a lot of mail. "A Chip and Skip Cartoon: Outhouse on Haunted Hill" July 8, 2007 S9 Chip and Skip feel afraid to use the toilets during a thunderstorm. Note: This title was named after the movie House on Haunted Hill "Laid Off Lumpus" July 16, 2007 S10 Lumpus believes that Commander Hoo Ha is going to "give him the axe". "A Chip and Skip Cartoon: My Brother's Eater" August 17, 2007 S11 Edward tires of hearing Chip and Skip talk on walkie-talkies. So he plays a prank on them, making Chip think he has eaten his brother. "A Chip and Skip Cartoon: Hair and Gone" August 20, 2007 S12 After Samson tells them that they have no hair, Chip and Skip try to look for hair. "A Chip and Skip Cartoon: Mi Casa, Eew Casa" December 17, 2007 S13 While Chip and Skip's filthy cabin is being fumigated, Slinkman tells them to stay at Samson's tidy cabin. Samson instantly feels disgust when Chip and Skip dirty his cabin. "A Chip and Skip Cartoon: The Amazing Race" January 7, 2008 S14 Edward's plan to finally beat Lazlo in the big canoe race by cheating takes him and the Dung Beetles on a shortcut to Loserville. ru:Список серий мультсериала «Лагерь Лазло» Category:Browse